What to do?
by Forbezie
Summary: Ruby convinces Julia to tell her what's wrong but it ends up with her telling her feeling to both Darcy and William...
1. Chapter 1

Julia walked into the station with her report in hand. "Detective? Are you still here?" She assumed he had gone home so turned to go back to the morgue. "Doctor Ogden? What are you still doing here? It is a Saturday night won't Doctor Garland wonder where you are?" Julia shook her head. "He's out tonight so I thought I would stay again get the report finished." She sounded unhappy to the fact Doctor Garland went out. "Doctor are you alright you sound unhappy." Julia looked at him and gave over a weak smile. "William I'm fine... How is the report?" She asked. He nodded. "First glance it looks good." Julia nodded. "I better be off. Good evening William." He nodded. "Yes good evening Julia." She smiled and turned to leave. He watched her leave then returned to his office. When Julia got out of the station house she felt like he had been watching her leave. She shrugged the feeling out of her head and walked in to her morgue.

It was about ten thirty when Julia left she glanced up at the detectives window. The light was on. _'Is he seriously still here?'_ She let out a deep sigh and called a carriage to take her home. In the carriage she looked down at the ring on her finger trying to decide if it was the right thing to do, knowing she was in love with another.

When she got home Darcy was nowhere in sight. She looked in the sitting room, no not there. So she decided to go up to her room and read. At about eleven o'clock she decided to go to sleep. She was awoken later by Darcy getting home. _'Does he not know how to be quiet?' _She sat up and turned on her lamp. Darcy must have seen the light in her room because he came in to see her. "Darling what are you doing up its one thirty?" Julia looked at him with questioning eyes. "If it's that late why are you just coming in?" He face turned to concern. "I've been in for a while." _'Lair I heard you come in.'_ "Okay well I'm going back to sleep, good night." Her answer was to the point and before he had the chance to answer she had switched the lamp off. He left and shut the door behind him. _'Why did he lie? What was he doing this late?' _

Sunday morning they went to Julia's father's house because Ruby was in town for the next two weeks. "Hello father, Ruby." She greeted them with a smile Darcy nodded. Mr Ogden nodded back. "How are you Jules?" Ruby asked linking arms with her sister leading her out of the room. "Jules why did you ask me to come to town? What's wrong?" Her sister sounded concerned. "Just 'because I ask you to visit once in a while it doesn't mean anything is wrong. Honestly Ruby I'm fine, everything is fine." She said smiling weakly at her sister. "Oh Jules you have to get better at lying." With that she walked into the room where Darcy and Mr Ogden were. "Jules and I are going for a walk in the park." Mr Ogden nodded.

In the park Julia and Ruby were walking arms linked. "Jules please tell me what's wrong you're not yourself. Are you not happy with something?" Julia shook her head. "Jules I know when you're alright or not. You are my sister. I haven't seen you this sad when you left William to go to Buffalo... Oh my goodness! It's William?" Ruby gasped. Of course..." Julia stopped her there before she could go any further. "Ruby you are correct but I don't think the middle of a park is the best place to discuss it." Ruby shut her mouth and nodded. "Come on..." Julia looked at her questionably. "Are we going back to fathers?" Julia asked. Ruby nodded, "I want to know what's going on." Julia sighed but agreed to go.

When they got home Darcy had already left. They went up to the room Ruby was staying in, "I would much rather you stay at my house on your stay. It would be much easier to talk." Ruby nodded. "Is that an invitation Jules?" Julia nodded. Ruby walked down stairs and told her father that she was staying at Julia's house. Her father agreed knowing that, that way they would spend time together. In the carriage it was very crowded because of ruby stuff. "Ruby do you really need all of this stuff?" Julia asked. Ruby nodded. "Jules when did you realise you still had feelings for William?" Julia looked at her sister not realising she could be so dump. "Ruby they never left. I've always had feeling for him even when I was in Buffalo. Especially now I'm back." Julia said looking away from her sister. "Then why did you agree to get engaged to Darcy?" Ruby asked. "Well I left for Buffalo thinking I wouldn't be back, but I am glad I did come back." Julia said. "That's another matter if you loved sorry love William why did you move to Buffalo..?" Ruby asked and Julia looked at her. "You know why and so do I he deserves someone better than me." Ruby looked at the sad Julia in front of her. "Is that what you think? William deserves you more than Darcy does. When I first met William he was so kind and wasn't at all judgemental. I think that's the William you need to remember."

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	2. Chapter 2

When Julia and Ruby got back it was about three in the afternoon. _'How long were we walking in the park?'_ Ruby went into the house first, _'don't say anything Ruby please don't say anything'._ Darcy was sitting in the sitting room. "Darcy, Ruby is staying with us for the two weeks." Julia just stood in the doorway and he turned towards her. "Okay Darling." She smiled and walked away. When she got away she let out a deep sigh to what he just called her. "Ruby which room are you in?" Julia asked looking down stairs. "Top hall." She said laughing at her sister. "Oh Jules come on."  
They put Ruby's belongings in the spare room then they went in to Julia's room. "What are you going to do Jules?" Ruby asked. Julia sighed. "I was about to ask you the same thing. But, to be fair I don't know." Ruby had a smile on her face now. "Ruby, how can you be smiling at this time? What am I going to do?" Julia asked. "You know what I think you should do." Ruby said the smile still there. "I can't he relocated for me, I can't end the engagement a month before the wedding." Ruby's smile had faded. "Why not you're clearly not happy with this engage." Julia darted to the door and closed it. "Keep your voice down I don't want Darcy to hear us." Julia whispered. Ruby laughed at how her sister was acting. "Then let's go out somewhere." Ruby gestured. "Where can we go on a Sunday afternoon Jules?" Julia thought about it. "I don't know I would rather it be a private space anyway. But not here where Darcy can overhear us." Ruby though about where they could go as well. "Well I don't know. I don't live round here."

There was a knock at the door. Darcy walked in, "Julia, Ruby I'm going to meet some people for the hospital." Julia smiled. "Okay..."

"Where are we going Jules? We need somewhere we can talk." Ruby said. She saw the smile on her sister's face. "Wait for Darcy to leave and we won't need to go anywhere!" Ruby nodded understanding. They went down stairs to say good bye to Darcy.  
"Right see you later." He said kissing Julia cheek. "Yes see you later."  
Darcy left so Julia and Ruby went into the kitchen to make some tea. "Tea or coffee?" Julia asked Ruby. "Tea but what's coffee?" Ruby answered. "Oh just something I brought home from Buffalo."  
They got the tea and went into the sitting room. "Jules what are you going to do?" Ruby asked sitting down. "What can I do? I can't very well just end the engagement like I said earlier at the park." Ruby looked at her sister sitting opposite her. She looked sad. "Of course you can Jules it's your life and your happiness." Her sister looked up at Ruby. Then Ruby could see how sad she really was. Then they heard Darcy come in so they couldn't continue their conversation. Julia stood up smiled at Darcy and walked up stairs. Ruby followed. Darcy grabbed Ruby's arm. "Is Julia alright?" Ruby nodded and withdrew her arm.

In Julia room Ruby hugged her sister. "Are you alright Jules?" Julia nodded and smiled. "What are you going to do? You're to be married in a month." Julia sighed. "No I'm not." Ruby looked worried at her sister as she removed the ring on her finger and walked out of the room. "Wait here okay?" Julia said. Ruby nodded.

Darcy was in the sitting room reading the newspaper. "Darcy, can I talk to you?" Julia asked standing in the doorway. "What is it Julia?" Darcy asked concerned. "Darcy, I need to end the engagement..." She was just louder than a whisper but he could still hear her. "Why Julia, why?" He went to take her hand but she withdrew it. "I'm sorry Darcy you deserve better..." Darcy looked shocked and stunned. "But I don't want anyone else..." Julia was finding this really hard. "Please Darcy leave, go back to your own house." With that Julia went over to Darcy and gave him back the engagement ring and then left the sitting room. She went back up stairs and joined Ruby once more. "Julia?" That is the first time Ruby used her first name in a while. Julia had tears in her eyes. "Oh Ruby... I ended the engagement." Ruby was in shock; she shook herself out of it and comforted her. "He's going back to his own house today. I did the right thing. I never loved him as much as..." She stopped and sorted herself out because there was a knock at the door. Ruby got up and answered it. "Is she in there?" Darcy asked. Julia nodded to left him in. "Julia you have to reconsider please." Julia stood and straightened herself out. "Darcy I'm sorry I have met my decision please get your stuff and leave." Darcy nodded and left. He got his stuff together and left within an hour. "Ruby, how am I ever going to tell father?" She asked. "Hey, I'm still here for a week and five days we'll tell him don't worry."

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to update a power cut cut off my internet (Sorry this chapter is a bit short)**

"Jules when are you planning to tell father you're no longer engaged?" Ruby asked as they were having breakfast. Julia looked up. "Not today I have work we'll do it this Sunday, agreed?" She replied Ruby nodded. "Could I come to the morgue with you?" Ruby asked. Julia nodded. "You usually sit there with me when you visit." Ruby smiled brightly.

That day Julia had to do a post-mortem, Ruby found it horrifying. "Jules how can you do that?" She asked covering her nose with her hand. "Oh Ruby stop whining it's my job. I'm almost done now anyway." She replied just stitching the victim up. It was a young woman with bright red hair. "Right, finished. I have to write up the report now, you can put some music on if you wish Ruby."

After an hour or so Julia had finished her report. "Ruby wait here I'm going up to the station house, I need to give my report to William." Julia said. Ruby nodded. William saw Julia walk in with her report. "Detective, I have the report." She said standing in the door way. He didn't respond, he was too busy thinking about the fact she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. _'So that's why Darcy came by and said he was leaving.' _"Are you alright William?" Julia asked concerned. He shook himself out of it. "Yes I'm quite alright Julia." She smiled "I have the report for you." She said. "What were you thinking about so intensely? You never even heard me come in..." William looked at her. "Oh just something Darcy came by to say... It caught me off guard that's all." All the colour drained from her face "What did he say?" She spoke no louder than a whisper. William looked up to see how pale she went. _'Well that confirms it.' _"Oh just that he was moving back to Buffalo and wanted to say goodbye... Are you alright Julia?" William asked he sounded concerned. "Julia?" Julia looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I was shocked to find you weren't going with him?" He put it has a question not a statement. "Oh yes I broke the engage that is why he is moving back to Buffalo..." She said weakly William looked at her more shocked then concerned now. "Why Julia?" Julia looked at him then the floor she repeated this several times before she spoke. "I broke the engagement because... My heart already belonged to someone else, it always had..." She trailed off when he saw the emotion on his face... He looked as pale as she had when he mentioned Darcy... "William? Are you alright?" He still didn't reply. She walked over to him, she tapped his arm. "William..?" He jumped not realising she had walked over. "Are you alright William you look pale?" She stepped back she met his eyes. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere." He said he still sounded a bit quiet. "What were you saying?" "Er I'll make sure to come back at a better time I almost forgot about Ruby, she is at the morgue waiting for me to go back." She said as William looked behind her. She looked at him confused and turned around to find Ruby outside his office talking to George. "That's sweet..." Julia murmured under her breathe. She turned back to William. "I'll talk to you later okay?" William nodded, Julia left his office and walked other to Ruby. "Took your time!" Ruby said. "Come on." Back in William's office William brought a hand to his forehead feeling like an idiot. _'What just happened..?'_ In the morgue Ruby looked at Julia with questionable eyes. "What?" Julia asked Ruby shrugged. "What took you so long?!" Ruby sounded excited more than annoyed. Julia looked at her and laughed. "We were just talking..." Julia said. "Did you tell him?" Ruby asked Julia couldn't think about what she meant. "What do you mean?" She asked and Ruby gave her the blankest expression she ever had. "How you really feel about him Jules!" Ruby said. "Oh kind of... I told him I broke the engagement because my heart belonged to someone else. Come time to go home.

When they got home they have their tea. At 7 o'clock there was a knock at the door. Julia answered it to be greeted by her father. He looked angry.

**TBC...**

**{Please Review}**


	4. Chapter 4

Julia looked shocked as her dad came into his house Ruby came out of the sitting room and joined them. "Well?! Is it true?" Her dad asked with temper. "Is what true father?" Julia asked in a calm voice. "Did you break the engagement?!" Her dad demanded. She looked away. "Julia!" She looked at him. "Yes I ended the engagement. It was my choice and yes before you ask I was going to tell you this Sunday!" Julia shouted back. Ruby looked at her family in shock then she saw Julia leave the house. She followed her. "Jules, where are you going?!" Ruby shouted chasing after her. "Jules wait!" Julia got out of her garden and waited at the bottom of her garden for her. "What? Isn't it my choice to choice who I marry?" Julia asked as Ruby caught up. "Of course it is Jules Dad isn't angry because you broke the engagement he was angry because Darcy told him before you did..." Ruby said trying to comfort her. "Wait Darcy told him... He told William as well. Well told him he was leaving for Buffalo without me that was a massive clue to him..." Julia said, "I thought you told him..?" Ruby asked. "Yes once he told me that Darcy had said goodbye him and that he was moving back to Buffalo." Julia said. "I told him that was the reason I reason I wasn't going with him..." Ruby nodded "How'd he take that?" Ruby asked... "And what did you say?"  
"He just asked why I broke the engagement and I said my heart belonged to someone else and he went so very pale." She replied. Just after Julia finished talking her father walked up to them. "Julia I am sorry I over reacted. I hope you can accept my apology." Her father said last louder than a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. "Of course father..." Julia said then walked inside. Ruby followed her and linked with her arm. "It's getting late how could he just turn up here?!" Ruby heard Julia whispering to herself. "Oh Jules you can't stay mad at him he did apologise." Ruby sighed. "That makes it alright does it?" Julia asked turning around to watch her father get into the carriage. "He should trust my decisions."  
"I'm sure he does Jules." Ruby said as she walked into the house. "Seems like it, come on I have work tomorrow."

The next day Ruby awoke to an empty house. "Jules, where are you Jules?!" She said looking around the house she looked at the time 8 o'clock. "She hasn't gone to work already has she?" She asked herself as she left the house. She arrived at the morgue at 8.30 she walked in and Julia was looking over a body. "Couldn't have left a note could you?" Julia looked up and smiled. "Sorry I got called away." And returned to her work. Ruby sighed and sat down.

About an hour and a half later they heard someone walk into the morgue. Ruby and Julia watched William walk in. Ruby got up and left."I'll be at home Jules I need to... Get something." Ruby hoped they never noticed her making up an excuse. "Okay see you later." She said smiling and shaking her head. "Did I miss something?" William said looking at her actions. Julia stood up and washed her hands. "I'm not sure what you mean?" She said still smiling. "Oh that it's nothing it' just Ruby..." William nodded. "Um how can I help you William?" She said changing the topic. "Do you have the report?" He asked _'Coward...'_ he thought. "Yes I just finished it. Are you getting anywhere on the case?" She asked smiling. "Yes we have a suspect." He replied. "Oh really... Well let's hope it's him?" She said. "Anyhow I really must go see if Ruby's okay. I'll see you later William." He smiled, "Yes see you later Julia." He said as she left the morgue. His eye's watch her leave. When Julia got out of the morgue she let out a sigh "Jules! Over here" Julia turned around and saw Ruby behind her. "You were waiting. Should I be surprised? Come on were going for lunch its lunch time," She said linking arms with Ruby. Ruby laughed and followed. "Oh wait! I'll be right back." Julia said heading back in to the morgue. She looked into her office and found William was still there. "William? Is everything all right?" He looked up to find her looking at him confused. "Yes sorry I got caught up reading this." He said pointing at a news article. "Sorry it just caught my eye." Julia shook her head. "It's find I actually came to get my jacket and the key but as you're still here could you lock up when you leave? It's just I'm going to lunch with Ruby." She asked. "Yes of course I'll lock up." He said. "Thank you William." She said walking out. "Come on Ruby."

When they got back Julia went up to the Station House. She knocked on William's door. He looked at her and smiled. "Hello Julia." She smiled. "Was the report okay?" She asked entering his office. "Yes it was fine why do you ask?" He asked her concerned _'She doesn't usually ask if it was Okay?'_ "I was just asking but there is something I missed out. Could you come down to the morgue?" He nodded and followed her.

When they got to the morgue Ruby was stood there. She went to walk out. "Stop!" Julia said and pointed at Ruby. Ruby sighed. "Show him what you showed me." As she pointed to the body. "Can't you, you know where it is and what it is..." She pleaded. "Ruby. Show him" Ruby walked over to the body and revealed something under the finger nails. "I was very observant but it wasn't until Ruby showed me when I realised it was there." She said looking at him and when down to the floor again. "I believe it to be plaster. I could be wrong" William shook his head. "No it's definitely plaster." When they were talking Ruby walked away. Julia heard the door go and looked around. "Ruby?" She smiled. "What's wrong Julia?" She shook herself out of her train of thought. "William may I ask you a question?" He looked up and said. "Yes of course Julia." She thought about how she was going to word and said. "Why did you go so pale when I told you for the reasons to why I broke my engagement to Darcy..?"

**TBC...**

**{please review}**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

William thought about how to word what he wanted to say to her. "William, are you alright?" Julia asked as she took a step closer to him, she met William's eyes. "Yes I'm fine. The reason I went pale when you were telling me the reasons to why you ended your engagement was because... Because I lost you once to another and I couldn't bear the thought of it happening again..." He finally said. This brought tears to Julia's eyes she walked over to him. "Oh William." She said hugging him. "You haven't lost me. It was you I was talking about." William put his arms around Julia's waist. "I love you Julia..." William said. He felt Julia smile. "I love you too William I always have, I should never have left I understand that now." She said smiling at him. "I'm so sorry William. I put you through a lot of pain. I never meant to." Julia felt tears forming in her eyes, William saw them. "Julia, why are you getting upset?" He asked wiping away the tears. "Because I never meant to hurt you and me realising I did that makes me upset. I am really sorry William." Julia said. "It's okay Julia, it's okay. I know you never meant too." He said hugging her again. Julia straightened herself up when she heard someone come into the morgue. It was Ruby. Julia let out a sigh of relief and smiled at William. "Sorry Jules, but Constable Crabtree and The Inspector wants to see Detective Murdoch." William nodded and left. Julia nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Ruby made sure he had left and went to her sister. "Jules, why have you been crying?" Ruby asked her sister sitting in her office. "Pardon sorry what?" Julia asked not really paying attention. "You've been crying why? What did he say to you?" Ruby asked. "He didn't say anything. Nothing bad happened you can stop worrying." Julia said leaving her office. "Come on let's go home Ruby." She nodded they walked out of the morgue, Julia looked up at William's office window. The light was on. "Ruby you go home I need to do something." Ruby nodded not really paying attention she didn't even notice Julia walking away into the station house.

Julia entered William's office and smiled. "Hello, William." She said. "Julia, are you all right its late." He asked. "I'm fine William I just wanted to see you. How was your day?"  
"It was all right one of the better days and you?" He replied standing up and walking over to her. "Mine was also good." She replied smiling. "Good."  
William leaned in and kissed Julia. He felt her smile and then she responded.

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my last update for about two weeks because I'm going away. But I'll update as soon as I get back.**

Julia and William were sat in his office talking when William suddenly went quiet. "William is everything all right?" She asked no louder than a whisper. He nodded and stood up. "I think someone's in the station house, but I'm not a hundred percent sure, wait here." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly William, how long have you known me? I'm not leaving you when you could be in danger." She said still whispering. He also rolled his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt if anyone is in here." He said turning to her. "What and you think I would want that to happen to you? It' better if there's two people anyway." Julia protested quietly. "You're not going to give up are you?" He asked. "Fine be careful and stay behind me." She nodded standing up. "However it's properly nothing William it's half past nine at night. I never realised it was that late." They walked out of his office. William signalled Julia to wait. She followed his request and waited. He then nodded to say it was ok. She walked over and took his arm to make sure he was close.

They heard footsteps behind them and they instantly stopped and William, turned not realising her arm, and let a sigh of relief. "Miss Ruby." Julia didn't believe what he just said and turned around. "Ruby, what on earth are you doing?" Julia asked she sounded shocked, she realised William arm. "Sorry Jules I was worried, you never exactly told me where you were going. I was worried." She said staring at them trying to work out if they were angry. "Ruby I know that look no we're not angry, you just startled us." Julia said noticing her expression. She smiled and said. "Okay I'll go now. At least I know you're safe." Ruby said walking out. Julia rolled her eyes. She turned to William and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. When he broke the kiss he said. "You better go its late. And I want to know Miss Ruby gets home safe as well as you." She smiled at him and kissed him again on the cheek. "Good night William." He nodded in response and got him coat and hat.

* * *

Julia got outside and saw Ruby walking down the road. "Ruby" She shouted down the street. Ruby turned around and waited for her. "Jules" She said smiling and linking her arm. "What was so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow Jules? You really had me worried!" Ruby said. "I'm sorry. I went to say goodnight to him and we got talking..." She began and Ruby interrupted her. "Did you tell him? How you feel?" Ruby asked curiously. "Oh that happened this afternoon. Just before you came in." Ruby looked blankly at her. "And you didn't think to tell me? Was that why you were crying? Wait why were you crying?" Julia rolled her eyes. "And when did this become 20 questions? Come on let's get home." Ruby nodded. "Sorry one more question. Are you two involved now?" Julia looked at her. "Yes no more questions Ruby. Please" Julia said. "Okay." The rest of the journey home was in silence. When they got home they had some tea. In the sitting room Julia was reading the news paper and Rub was reading a book. The butler came in. "Miss Ogden's do you require anything else?" They both shook their head and smiled. "Ruby you're not mad at me are you?" Julia asked. "Oh good heavens no what made you think that Jules?" Ruby said smiling. "Don't worry.

**TBC...**

**{Please Review}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was really busy over the last few weeks and I know this was short but I wanted to focus on this part mainly.**

It was a very quiet week. There weren't many jobs to do weren't any cases, no post-mortems to perform. It was the day that Ruby was leaving to go back to work, and Julia and Ruby were at the train station.

"It was funny you being here Ruby, it really was." Julia sighed smiling.

"It was good to be here."

"You helped me... a lot!"

"Yes, you never need thank me..."

"Yes I need. Anyway did you say good bye to father didn't you Ruby?"

"Yes I went over yesterday."

"Oh here comes the train." Julia said hugging her younger sister. "You really should visit more often Ruby..."

"I'll try, anyway, goodbye Jules. Oh and one word of advice..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose him again will you?"

"Believe me I don't want to... Goodbye!" Julia said as Ruby got one the train.  
Julia decided to walk home instead of getting a carriage. It gave her some thinking space.

The next day Julia was in the morgue and was reading through some past reports. She heard the morgue door go and looked up. William walked in the doorway. "Good morning Julia." He said smiling.

"William, good morning." She said standing up and walking over to him. He kissed her briefly. "Are you all right?" Julia asked smiling.

"Yes, and you?"

"Yes fine."

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to. Special occasion?" Julia asked smiling even more.

"No, just thought it would be nice. See you later then seven?"

"Yeah see you later."  
William kissed her again and then left. Julia was still smiling, and then returned to her reports. The day went a bit like the last week very slow and quiet. Julia was getting very bored and just wanted to see William later. It was five thirty. It was finally the time she could go. She walked out of the morgue and locked up. She just wanted to get home. She got home at six o'clock. It took her half an hour to get ready it was six forty five and Julia was just about to leave the house when someone knocked on the door. She answered it and saw William.

"William! We were meeting in fifteen minutes weren't we?"

"Yes but I fought I would pick you up."

"Oh thank you. I'll get my coat." Julia said turning to the coat holder.

They went to a little restaurant in the city centre. The evening was really peaceful and quiet but it was calm and loving quiet then William started talking. "Julia?" He said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Before you left for Buffalo I was going to ask you something but I was too late..."

"Oh... What was it?" She asked trying to study his emotions.

He reached into his pocket and brought out a sliver case. He opened it to reveal a ruby on a sliver band. "Marry me?" Julia gasped and a broad smile crept across her face.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you William!"Julia literally shouted. William took her hand and put the ring on her finger. "I love you William."

"I love you too Julia."

Julia couldn't help but smile for the rest of the evening and fiddle with the ring on her finger.

**{TBC}**

**{Please review}**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but it's been such a difficult time at the moment I haven't had the time, Here it is and I would like to thank everyone who has read this because I have had 1,411 views so thank you so much!**

2 months later

It was a month before the wedding and there were still a few things to be prepared, Julia had her maid of honour, which was obviously Ruby with all the help she gave. William had his best man, which was Thomas. Ruby and Julia were going into the city to buy a dress.  
They weren't going for the normal theme a white wedding. They were having a colourful one. The flowers were all different colours and Julia's dress was going to be a blue long velvet one. Ruby's dress was going to be red with a blue bow that ties around the back.  
They had the church that it was taking place in, they just had to get the suit for William unbelievably he doesn't have one.

The case they had at the moment really wasn't helping because they had a 'victim' that died of what seemed like a heart attack. The victim was Lucy Granger, she was found in the park, a women walking her dog found her.

"William, what is wrong?" She asked as soon as he came in to the morgue.

"I haven't said anything yet?!"

"Don't have to, I can read you like a book!"

"Okay that's worrying." He joked which actually got a smile from his _fiancée. "But nothing the matter as such"_

_"Okay, then what is it? It's obviously something?"_

_"It's just the case at the moment."_

_"Oh, yes it is a very puzzling one isn't it?"_

_"Yes, but that's not all."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes you see Julia there couldn't have been a murderer you said yourself he died a natural death."_

_"That is true but a heart attack can be staged if the right person done it, they would have to know something's about plants but it can be done William." _

_"Exactly! Her age, she was 21, that's all no one at 21 has heart attacks."_

_"Well unless your very unlucky then no"_

_"When you examinated her did she have anything that could have caused anything?!" _

_"Now that you mention it... wait here I'll be right back." _

_Julia stood up and went to her desk. "I never thought anything of it at the time but there was... William she had deadly nightshade in her blood!" _

_"What?! That's so uncommon around here."_

_"Why didn't I see it at the time!" Julia brought her palm to her forehead in frustration! "Why didn't I see it William!" _

_"Don't worry Julia! It's fine. I have to go, I'll have to tell the inspector about it." _

_"Yes I'll see you later." _

_"See you." He smiled at Julia one last time and she smiled back. "Why didn't I see it..." She whispered to herself_

_William got to the station house within minutes. "Sir, Sir what is it?" Crabtree asked._

_"George find out everyone who has brought Deadly nightshade in the past three weeks!"_

_"Deadly nightshade? What are you on about Murdoch!" _

_"Julia she said Miss Granger had Deadly nightshade in her blood."_

_"Deadly nightshade blood hell! So it was murder!"_

_"I believe so." _

_"Get Crabtree to... where's Crabtree!"_

_"I sent him to find out about people buying deadly nightshade, Sir" _

_"Good lad, exactly what I was going to say."_

George came back within the hour. "Sir there was only one person who has brought deadly nightshade within the last month. Come to think of it, it actually reminds me of a story of my aunt..."

"George! Not the time the person who was it?"

"Oh right. The only person to have brought deadly nightshade in the last month in one, Isaac Granger, do you think they're related Sir?"

"Almost sure of it! Come on let's go!"

**How was it? Please tell me what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

William arrived at a large building and knocked on the wooden door. "Yes sir?"

"Please may I see a Mr. Granger please?"

"Speaking"

"Please could you say why you were buying Deadly nightshade?"

"I- it- it wasn't me I didn't do anything! I would never kill my little sister"

"I never said you did but that strange behaviour if you ask me... George stop him!"

Isaac Granger ran down the street with George hot on his heels.

They caught Isaac Granger and he was prosecuted for the murder of Lucy Granger.

The wedding

Julia was getting into her dress and Ruby was helping her. "Oh Jules, I can't believe this day has come!"

"You can't!? What about me? I am so scared!"

"Oh don't be sweetheart!" Her dads voice said in the doorway. "You look so much like you mother."

"How can you say that? I look nothing like mother."

"You do actually. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

Her father took her arm and Ruby sorted the dress one last time and they headed out.

"Sir have you got the rings?"

"Yes, and stop calling me 'sir' I'm your best man for crying out loud!"

"Sorry S- Thomas."

They all instantly turned to look at Julia and Ruby coming on the aisle. She looked so beautiful with her hair down like that. Was William's first thought when he saw her.

He looks so handsome in his suit, was her first thought.

William's POV

She looks for breathtaking, I can't believe she about to become my wife. Me!

She smiled.

She smiled at me.

She is nervous. I can tell.

Oh how I love her.

Julia POV

He's staring at me like I'm so beautiful, he's so charming.

I'm so lucky to be his.

I would never be this happy without him.

He looks so handsome.

He smiled at me.

Oh how I love this man!

General POV

Their thoughts were disturbed by the vicar talking. They could barely hear what he was saying they were just looking at each other. Nothing else in the room mattered. They said their vows without breaking eye contact.

It was clear to everyone in the room how much these two loved each other. They invited Darcy but they knew he would decline. And he had.

They only broke the eye contact when the vicar said "You may now kiss the bride"

The kiss was passionate, loving, soft and caring, all at once. It was all they could ask for in a kiss.

They really were now finally together for everyone to know. They were disappointed Darcy had declined but it didn't surprise them.

They were Married that was all they cared about. They loved each other and now everyone knew.

**Sorry for the long update, I won't be able to update for a while my laptop has broken. I hope you liked this. Thankyou to everyone who has read my stort i now have over 1, 800 view! So I thank you so much! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry this took a while my laptop broke and I nick my sister's as much as I can.**

**Epilogue:**

It was now three years after the Wedding, life is good the two of them. The impossible happened and Julia fell pregnant. She was now 8 months and a half months gone and they were excepting the baby any day now. They weren't sure what the gender, they didn't mind either.

They were in there sitting room when Julia let out a cry of pain. William rushed to her side, and asked. "Is it time?"  
All Julia could do was nod. William rushed to the phone and called the hospital. They were sending a doctor out and told him to pick Julia seated.

About half an hour later the Doctor arrived. The birth itself took 4 hours. They had a little boy. They were looking down at their son and didn't even notice the doctor leave. The baby was fine and healthy. "What should we call me, William?"

"I don't know, what do you think we should call him?"

"I think... Harry? What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." He said kissing Harry's forehead. "Little Harry."

"I like it, I think he suits Harry," Julia mused not in any direction.

Harry grew quickly and every day looked more like William every day, except the hair, he had Julia's hair colour.

Harry was now two, the little family were happy; Harry often went with William to the Station or to the Morgue in Julia's office. The constabulary loved having him around.

Julia walked into the station to pick Harry up to take him home and he was in the inspector's office. Of course it wasn't Thomas's office it was William's. The inspector and his family moved to Montreal. He only left if they made William inspector which they did. She walked into the office and saw George making a fuse with him. She smiled at the young detective, she shook her head and went to William. "William, please can I take Harry home, I think its best he learns that home is home, not the station house." She said picking Harry up, who instantly fell asleep in his mother's arms.  
"Yes of course, I'll see you at home okay?"  
"Yeah, bye George"

Each day went on like that Julia would come in, to find George fussing over him, and then she would take him home and give him his tea.

Sometimes she thought the police had a soft spot for children. But it was obvious that they all loved Harry. And she hoped that would continue.

**There you go the final chapter done! I might do a follow up story I'm not sure what do you think?**

**TTFN x**


End file.
